


mamihlapinatapai

by retroberly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 505, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, boyfren, eita semi - Freeform, me and my husband - Freeform, oneshots, songinspired, timeskip semi eita, why'd you only call me when you're high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroberly/pseuds/retroberly
Summary: ⟣➵ 𝗺𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗵𝗹𝗮𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗮𝗽𝗮𝗶- a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin━━━━❝ I know we want each other,but God we really shouldn't❞❝ You're the one having troublekeeping in your desires! ❞____________________ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ⟣➵ ⚡️© ʀᴇʀᴛʀᴏʙᴇʀʟʏ, Pʟᴏᴛ© Hᴀʀᴜɪᴄʜɪ Fᴜʀᴜᴅᴀᴛᴇ, Hᴀɪᴋʏᴜ̄!! Cʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀscross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

hi !! my name is kim, i would love to make friends here in wattpad. votes, comments, and follows are appreciated <33

* * *

THINGS TO KEEP IN MIND:

— female reader insert

— she/her pronouns

— this whole book is about time skip Semi Eita so he's 24 in all of the chapters

— books that have the same plot/scenes are merely coincidental.

— there will be trigger warnings before every chapter make sure to check on that

— crap writing cause i'm still an amateur author

— there will be times that the characters are ooc

— will not completely follow haikyuu's timeline

— weekly updates

—there will be a few grammar mistakes, and don't hesitate to tell me :>

— this book is full of angst but it has some fluff too i guess

— all of the chapters are based from the song meaning or my interpretation of the song

—not aesthetically pleasing, but I try

* * *

enjoy reading !!!

* * *

if you're interested I have a Miya Atsumu book and an Asano Gakushuu one. I would appreciate it if you would support it <3


	2. ⤷ 505

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence, toxic relationships, alcohol, gaslighting, cursing, kissing.

"Meet me at 505 today 20 sharp," Semi slurred, His voice hoarse and rusty. A glass of whiskey mixed into his bloodline. Taking another swig for the 3rd time this evening once he realized you sent him straight to voicemail.

"Fuck."

He slumped against the high bar's chairs. He leaned back his head, and his eyes shut close. _What_ exactly was he supposed to say to you?

It's been two months. Your mother continuously tormented him for _two_ excruciating months. Semi wanted anything else than to break up with you. But staying in a relationship decorated with red flags from both parties was a _foolish_ thing to do.

Semi decided to finish his Late evening drink earlier than the past nights. He rang the bell from the counter and paid his check. He loosened his tie and exited the familiar bar. Opening his phone, skimming through his notifications. Disappointed to not see the message he was waiting for.

_Y/n_

**Text message**

**Today** 18:16

?Why won't you answer my calls 

meet me at 505 just you and me

**Read**

Getting inside his car before gently resting his head on the steering wheel. Enjoying the calm night and moonlight guiding the people in this side of the Miyagi prefecture. The night seemed perfect with scattered stars and a sphere of light like fields of hope in thoughts of love. Closing his eyes, he smiled. His made-up fantasy of you taking over his mind that you were waiting for him lying on your side with your hands between your thighs. But he _knew_. He knew that his pride won't be the only one turning into dust tonight. His world won't be the only one crumbling the moment he speaks. Your world will decay too. And he just knew that he'll _crumble_ completely once he sees you crying.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small vibration from his phone. Semi's smile was soon replaced with a troubled expression.

_Y/n_

**Text message**

**Today** 18:16

Why won't you answer my calls?

meet me at 505 just you and me

i'll be there.

it won't take long i promise

**Delivered**

did u listen to my voicemail? 

**Delivered**

Cause some part of him wanted you to ignore what he said, just like what you usually do. He didn't want to cut ties with you. Not tonight, Not tomorrow, _Never_. However, your love was lethal; still, it's frustratingly intoxicating. He loved the thrill and chase but isn't this too much? Even your mother was involved, for fucks sake. Every sermon and threat she gave was maddening that Semi had enough of it.

Semi works for the government, damn it. This additional but unnecessary stress was something he didn't want to deal with anymore. What does the world want him to do with a toxic relationship anyway? Write a fucking _song_ about it?

He scoffed before placing his key in the ignition and turning it. Thankful that he has a high tolerance for such alcohol and wouldn't be violating any rules for the time being. He gently pressed the brake pedal and switched the gear before lifting his foot and pressing the accelerator.

"I'm going back to 505," he sighed, fully knowing what was about to go down.

Semi started to feel the emptiness eating him. Alive in the core of the adventure. The 45-minute drive feels longer than a 7-hour flight. Feeling frightened of the _bite_ , although it's no harsher than the _bark_. The middle of an adventure, such a perfect place to start.

Start what exactly? Moving on?

And after his long drive, Semi finally reached their old apartment. The old motel-like apartment with big red _505_ numbers on top of the door. His mind started to hesitate. Maybe breaking up with you in this house of memories isn't the best idea. It really isn't.

"You're early," Semi said. Your head hung low and h/c hair covering your eyes.

"I expected traffic," you shrugged.

"Let's come in?"

Your eyes finally met his sharp brown eyes. Slightly shivering at the _odd_ sense of comfort under his gaze. You then nodded. Removing the numbers above the door to claim the spare key you once hid.

Your sweaty hand touched the doorknob. Obviously, hesitating, even taking time out of your busy schedule to meet up with your _toxic_ boyfriend. Twisting the doorknob, an annoying creak coming from the door reaching your ears. Your legs felt like noodles, limping, and limping till you got to the familiar bed. Sitting on the side of the bed with your hands fiddling in your lap. Putting the facade on exactly how your mother taught you.

"Are you gonna tell me why you had to bring me all the way here, or are we just gonna stare and act like we love each other?" you retorted.

"Act?"

"You heard me."

"No—Y/n I—"

"Are you perhaps breaking up with me?"

The sight of you walking up to Semi gave him an incredible amount of anxiety. Every step you take made him dizzy. It feels _intoxicating_ somehow to be so in love yet terrified. And for the nth time tonight, Semi's heartbeat quickened its pace. His impulsive reaction is for his _heavy_ palm meeting your refined cheeks.

"Stop acting _crazy_! God, you're always so _dramatic_ ," you chuckled before rubbing your crimson cheek.

"Wow! you still have a strong slap," you laughed. Your shoulders shaking more when you laughed harder.

"Nothing less expected from a _former_ volleyball player."

" _Who should've chosen to go pro instead of a boring desk job_ ," you taunted with your provoking eyes.

"Y/n stop testing me!" he clutched the collar of your blouse before anxiously _jerking_ you up and down.

" _or what_?" you weakly smirked.

And before you could even reply another wicked remark, he pulled you up to him. Your eyes open wide and your body frozen, feeling Semi's chapped and warm lips forcefully pressed against yours.

When he was about to pull away, you pulled on his hair. _Forcing_ his lips against yours once again, more feverishly than ever. It _pains_ him how he had to let go of this satisfaction—the thought of the only one who kept up with him _slipping away_ through his fingers. He probably still adores you even with your hands around his neck. Or he did last time he checked.

_This is toxic. But that's what I like._

This wasn't part of the plan. And Semi took too long to realize it because he walked right into your trap before he knew it.

505\. Pronounced as Five-Oh-Five. The thing which is simultaneously keeping you alive and killing you. It is often used to describe a person you're in love with (but who may be bad for you). He knew you were bad for each other, but he kept coming back anyway. He needed you. _Semi Eita needed Y/n L/n._ Because you were each others' 505.

* * *

inspired by the song 505 by arctic monkeys


	3. ⤷ Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: kissing, alcohol, toxic, cheating

"There's this lady at the corner. She's been chugging beer nonstop."

"Who's even paying for her drinks?"

"She's crazy."

" _Hot_ , right?"

Semi shook his head in disappointment. The mirror's image telling him it's home time. Someone was waiting for him at home, but that went to the back of his mind. The ash-blonde musician recently got a call from his older officemate. The conversation was short and confusing, but from the way you slightly burped after every sentence, Semi knew. He knew that you were high once again.

He stared at the entrance of the bar, glancing at his watch: 3:19 am. Semi even left you multiple missed calls, and you have yet to answer.

 _Why'd you only call me when you're high?_ Which is a trick question, actually. Because you were _always_ high, anyway.

Semi looked at your disgusting state. Beer stains were evident on your dress. Your cardigan disposed and cheeks tinted with a blush. He raised a dark brow, thinking why you decided to have _another_ night out and call _him_.

"You should take her home," a classy looking bartender said. 

"She's causing a ruckus," the server continued.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Semi said before bowing. Glancing at the other guests in this relatively high-end bar. Sheepishly turning while rubbing the nape of his neck.

Semi then turned to you, collecting your unattended belongings. Before _delicately_ putting your arm around his shoulder. Carrying you on his back and carrying you bridal style was a big no. You were wearing a dress, and he was almost sure that you wouldn't even want him to breathe the same air as you.

"You're stupid, going to a classy bar and then embarrass yourself," Semi laughed at the slightly unconscious lady by his side. You hummed, continuing to hang your head low. Making it harder and harder for you to listen.

"Well, I'm stupid too anyway. I went all the way here to fetch you," he chuckled before shaking his head.

"I agree, you're stupid," you finally replied while rubbing your forehead.

He clicked his tongue, making sure to keep you balanced so you wouldn't trip. It would be a funny sight to see, though. You guys reached the parking, a few foolish conversations here and there while going.

Semi would be lying if he told someone that he didn't have a few drinks for himself earlier this night. Also, the main reason why the gears inside his head were getting uncoordinated. He was incapable of making the right decisions. Truthfully, he had terrible ideas. And it takes every inch of his body to not fervently touch you right here and then.

He never knew that the stoic and professional Y/n L/n would get _this_ wasted. And he never imagined the color red makes you look even more pleasing than you already were. The musician's eyes landed on yours, taking note of the tired and reddened eyes you displayed.

You then drunkenly fell, feeling Semi's muscular build catch you. A cold metal object sensation spread through your half bareback. Making your eyes wide open.

"You're married," you whispered.

"Everyone knows that," he replied.

"I— know that too."

"Then why'd you _always_ call _me_ when you're high?" he said with a smirk displayed on his face.

"I know you'll feel guilty about what I'm about to do. But _I won't_."

_The most important is that— I won't_

At first, your eyes widened in surprise as you felt his warm lips in yours. Because this intimate affection was wrong in every way, but you still wanted it even more. This isn't enough, no.

"More," you said before pulling on his hair to bring him back to your lips.

_I guess I'll always call you when I'm high._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by arctic monkeys  
> —not edited


End file.
